


Not Hair, but a Heart of Gold

by SocialBookWorm, wisepuma23



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Detective Logan, Drama & Romance, Emotional Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Frenemies, Frenemy Logince, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mr. Janius, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Platonic Moxiety, ROYALITY FLUFF, Rapunzel Elements, Rapunzel Patton, Slow Burn, Thief Roman, Warning: Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialBookWorm/pseuds/SocialBookWorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisepuma23/pseuds/wisepuma23
Summary: Roman lives a life freedom. He cares about no one other than himself, with an exception of one, sort of. He dances his way across the rooftops of the nearby cities and paints himself into the history books by stealing anything and everything he wants.Roman’s content with that.At least until he meets Patton. Patton with his bright blue eyes. Patton with his innocence and adorable giggle.Patton who’s never left his father’s tower.





	Not Hair, but a Heart of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Project number 2!! Of who knows how many! Chapter one of this glorious adventure and gaaaaah I am e x c i t e for this one gays!! I’ve wanted to do this one for a while and now we’re finally starting it aaaaaaaa -Soc
> 
> Yeesssss!! I'm super excited and hype!! It's been one of our favorite ideas and I'm so happy we get to explore it and share it with y'all! -Puma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** emotional abuse (brief), language

Roman gripped the windowsill with both hands. The foothold he used took his weight easily, worn down by his repeated use of it. Perhaps it was time to switch up which rooftop they met on, but really Roman had grown attached to this one. It had pizzazz. The whole city was visible, from the towering mansion at one end, to the capitol building and the mayor’s house at the other.

Roman let go with one hand, swinging out to look down at the glittering lights below him. He trusted his harness to catch him if anything went wrong. The view was to die for anyways. He tilted his head back. The evening wind ruffled his bangs.

Each building was a star all on its own. One that Roman was free to plunder as he chose. A grin stretched across his face. Suspended above the world always left him feeling like a king, a prince, a god. Endless freedom stretched out below him, and adventure was a simple kick of his leg away. If it weren’t for his… “standing appointment,” for the night Roman would be _flying_.

He rolled his eyes at the reminder of the detective probably already waiting for him above.

He reached up once more, hauling himself up even further. Roman pressed a button on his rope harness and with a click, he rushed past the last ten floors to the rooftop. Logan’s glasses glinted like sapphires and he would know! He stole more than enough of them in his line of work. Roman hauled himself over the edge and back onto solid ground.

Roman didn’t click himself out of the harness just yet. He preferred to take the quick exit down if he needed to. Logan leaned over the railing, his dark trench coat fluttering in the cold wind as he appreciated the view. Roman leaned back against the railing next to Logan.

“Hey there, old friend,” Roman drawled as his archenemy adjusted his glasses, “Come on, don’t sulk. I won fair and square.”

“You _won_ nothing,” Logan replied. Roman smirked, careful to not let his eyes drop to the gun surely hanging at Logan’s waist. “You _stole_ plenty.”

“But you got another commendation for catching that drug ring,” Roman all but purred. He _was_ the cat that got the cream after all. Or more accurately the cat that got several thousands worth in illegal jewelry and smuggled art, but who was counting? “I told you that shop had been a front.”

“You also used the raid as cover in order to steal everything!”

“I left you the drugs! And the evidence! Plus you have no proof it was me!” Roman protested. He perched on the railing as Logan glared at him. A reminder that all Roman had to do was lean back to disappear back into the night. That, and because the precarious feeling of almost falling left a pleasant swoop in Roman’s stomach.

Logan sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. Roman grinned. Maybe he’d pick a better target next time. Someone more visible.

“Admit it, Sherlock,” Roman teased, “You’d be bored without me.”

“I’d have an easier job without you,” Logan shot back dryly. “You raise the crime statistic in every city that you go to, impossibly, more than a few points. It’s almost like chaos and crime follow you, Moriarty.”

Roman preened.

“It does, doesn’t it?” Roman laughed. He threw his head back, the sound echoing across the rooftops. “Not that it matters, any crime that I might or might not bring along gets squashed by you. Just a bunch of little bugs that go squish. Around and around we go, when we’ll stop nobody knows!”

He threw his hands in the air. He tilted back for a precarious moment, dangling between falling back and stay where he was. His grin grew as he watched Logan’s hands twitch towards him before Logan shoved them in his pockets. And Logan claimed he didn’t care.

“We’ll stop once you’re behind bars,” Logan said simply. A confidence in his ability that sent shivers down Roman’s spine. “You can’t keep this up, and when you slip up I’ll be there. No one can run from justice forever. Not someone who can’t help but hurt others like you.”

“Bah!” Roman stuck his tongue out at Logan, “The people you _claim_ I steal from aren’t in need of the reportedly stolen items. I mean, who needs that many jewels just sitting in a bank? No one that’s who.”

“And the people who work at the banks?” Logan raised an eyebrow, and Roman waved him off.

“Anyone working at a bank must be evil. I mean it’s a bank Dear Stalker, a _bank_! No one except the most shriveled of souls would work for a bank!”

“Now that’s a generalization,” Logan said. His eyes drifted down towards one of the buildings below them, and not for the first time Roman considered asking Logan to join him. To have someone else join him on the roofs and alleyways. Logan’s bright eyes looking over blueprints and a voice other than the music he put on filling the room.

“I’d hate to know what you think about the police,” Logan remarked, reaching up to adjust his glasses. Roman nudged him with his foot, ignoring the nasty look Logan sent to him in return.

“What I think,” Roman said grandly, “is that somewhere in the world there has to be an exception for everything, and if anyone had to be a good man and a good detective then you pull the look off rather well.”

Logan shifted uncomfortably, eyes cutting away from him. Roman frowned. He nudged Logan with his foot again. Logan shoved gently at it.

Roman turned around to face the city skyline. He knew the twinkle of the lights far below was the closest Logan would ever get to stargazing out here. Light pollution, bleh. The wind whistled in the silence between them. Roman glanced at Logan, his soft frown lit up by the golden lights below.

That little crease of worry between his eyebrows made Roman’s skin itchy. He needed to take Logan’s mind off whatever he was thinking. It was a travesty if Logan wasn’t worried about Roman for even a second!

Roman looked over the city again and smirked as his eyes drew to the mansion on the west side. Well, well, nothing screams like “steal me!” like a good ol’ fashioned mansion. Art, jewelry, and most likely some blood money involved.

And a new case for Logan to chase him on. Perfect! Roman shoved Logan’s shoulder for attention until the detective turned to glare at him. Whatever! He could brood on his own time, not Roman’s.

“So, what’s that lovely mansion over there?” Roman said as he thumbed over to it, “I don’t know this city as well you do, Mr. Wikipedia.”

Logan rolled his eyes, “Learning about a city’s history and political atmosphere is exactly why I’m the best detective in the tri-state area. And you need to crack open a book or two instead of stealing them.”

“Tri-state area? Who even says that?” Roman ribbed, smirking at Logan’s red blush of embarrassment, “Plus, you haven’t answered my question. Tell me, tell me, tell me!”

“That.” Logan pointed with a growl, “is Mr. Janius’ mansion. And you can see the infamous tower right next to it.”

“Tower of what?”

“It mainly holds art, artifacts, and it’s also a tourist location because it operates as a museum during the week.” Logan tapped his chin as his look became distant, “I would like to visit it myself but the ticket prices are abysmal. I get paid well but not that well.”

Roman hummed, “Art, you say?”

Logan froze, “No. You cannot be considering to _steal_ from Mr. Janius of all people. The man isn’t like your usual drug dealer, I’m afraid.”

“He’s a man like you said yourself!” Roman leaned in, his breaths puffing in the biting air, “A few smokescreens and some good music, then bam! Moriarty strikes again.” Then quieter as Roman looked away, “And here I thought I’m just as talented as you are, dare I say, best in the tri-state area?’

Logan didn’t laugh or even do that little smirk, instead, the crease between his eyebrows folded deeper, “Don’t do it, you fool. I prefer to be the one to put you behind bars instead of six feet of dirt.”

“Ha!” Roman barked, his amusement trailing off as Logan stared steadily at him. He ignored the unease that skittered down his spine. “Oh come on, Nick Cause-Me-Fury, this is just another tactic to scare me off. You of all people should know by now that something as simple as fear won’t hold me back.”

“Roman!” Logan shouted. Roman startled, and then sucked in a breath as he overbalanced. Damn, he hadn’t wanted end tonight’s conversation quite yet. He reached for his harness, bracing for the drop when a hand clamped around his arm. Roman squawked as he toppled backward instead of forwards.

He threw his hands back, twisting out of Logan’s hold. His palms hit the pavement and he flipped backward. His feet landed with a jarring thump, lacking his usual grace as his heart pounded. He crouched, eyes locked onto Logan.

Logan took a step forward. Roman took a step back.

“You imbecile,” Logan hissed.

“Well that’s just rude,” Roman shot back, “You know that I am perfectly capable of handling a fall like that-”

“That’s not what I mean and you know it!” Logan took another step forward, and this time Roman stayed where he was. Logan gripped his arm and shook it, something wild in his eyes, “Roman you have to promise me. Whatever you do, whoever you decide from steal from. _It cannot be Mr. Janius._ ”

Roman reached out. He wrapped his fingers around Logan’s trembling ones and pulled the other man close. Roman stood on his toes so he could hook his chin over Logan’s shoulder as Logan buried his face in his neck. He dug his fingers into Logan’s back, entertaining the thought of climbing up Logan’s body to try and wring a smile out of the other man.

Logan’s breath hitched, and Roman changed his mind. Logan held him tighter than the harness around his body could ever do. Roman’s smirk disappeared and instead buried his face into Logan’s shoulder.

“I promise I’ll be careful,” Roman said softly. He didn’t promise not to, something he was sure Logan would pick up on once he had calmed down. For now, this had to be enough. Logan was a friend, but he wasn’t the one that Roman would settle down for. Roman didn’t know if he’d ever meet someone who would make him want to stop.

Roman pecked a kiss on Logan’s cheek as he pulled away. Logan groaned and wiped it away with as much drama as possible. Roman smirked as he sauntered back to the railing and clicked himself back onto the rope.

“See you next time, Detective Crofters,” Roman winked as he stood on the other side of the railing, “Don’t worry about little ol’ me.”

“Roman--”

He fell before he could hear the rest of Logan’s lecture. Down, down, the wind howled as he dived past floors and offices. His laughter swept up in the wind as he freefell from the skyscraper. The building had nearly a hundred floors and yet it wasn’t the tallest one around. Then an audible click broke his peace.

Roman slowed to a stop as the ground approached to meet him. He dangled in his harness next to an innocuous window left open. Some office of a pencil pusher on the tenth floor. Roman swung towards the opening and landed inside. He clicked himself out of the harness and then tugged firmly down on the rope.

A few moments later, the rope went lax and fell with a graceful thump against the building. Roman didn’t worry about anyone witnessing his little escapade since no one was awake at three in the morning. He needed to be out and gone in under five minutes. The exact time it would take Logan to walk to the elevator and get back to the lobby. And his hunt would begin again.

Roman wouldn’t let himself be caught so easily! He made quick work of shoving the rope into his bag. He threw on a giant green coat to cover his clothes and harness and shoved on a hat. He walked out of the office, the security cameras set to be wiped in two minutes, and opened the stairwell instead of the elevators next to it.

He ran down the stairs until he arrived at the lobby. The elevators here were marbled and shone despite the dreariness of the first ten floors reserved for the plebeians. Roman went through the security with a stolen pass card and a wave at ‘Steve’. Oh, how easily everyone trusted strangers the minute they said their name.

Roman smirked as he heard the elevator ding far behind him just as he walked through the large double doors. Logan, Logan, always too late. He heard a shout and then bolted.  He bit back cackles as he dove around the corner, leaving Logan behind.

Always, always leaving everything behind.

Roman grinned to himself and he ducked towards where the crowds would be at this time of night and hummed to himself. A fun, successful meeting with Logan and a moment where he felt like he could fly. His grin widened.

And a whole new heist to plan.

* * *

Ok, so Logan wasn’t _entirely_ wrong, Roman would admit as he stared down at the mansion below him. The security measures were absolutely insane. Roman took out his phone to glance at the blueprints one last time. Lasers, fingerprints, pressure plates, the works. Roman ran a hand through his hair as he ran through his heist plan again.

“It’ll work,” Roman muttered to himself, “Six weeks of planning can’t go down the drain so quickly. You’re the best thief ever, so act like it!”

Roman put the phone back in his supply bag. Even the minute radioactivity from his phone would set off an alarm. Whoever Mr. Janius was, he was one paranoid cockroach of a man. Roman adjusted his black beanie and pulled on his leather gloves. Sometimes he wished he wore more colorful heist clothing but then he wouldn’t be the best thief out there.

The thing was- despite the fact that Mr. Janius had security that looked almost like he was trying to keep someone in as much as others out- there was one hole in the whole mess. According to the blueprints that Roman had managed to acquire, the room at the very top of the tower was kept empty.

Strange, for someone so prepared, but if he was going to give Roman a way to waltz right in, Roman wasn’t going to complain.

Roman adjusted his beanie one last time and narrowed his eyes at the mansion. The roof of the building he stood on lined up with the tower even if it only reached a fraction of the height. Which meant that he could reach into his bag and use the grappling hook that he had brought and line it up at the tower.

The moonlight shone overhead, giving off just enough light that Roman could eyeball where he needed to aim for. The pressure plates and motion detectors only ran up so far Roman had found. At least that’s what he suspected, from his weeks of casing the joint.

Logan had also been right about how ridiculous those ticket prices were.

If he aimed high enough he could set up a zip line between his current position and the tower.

The power behind the shot and the length of the rope were longer than normal, but considering that Mr. Janius was apparently paranoid enough to have a certain distance between his mansion and the rest of the city, it was needed. The light of the mansion shadowed the side of the tower that he stared at. The wind blew through his hair and Roman corrected his aim to account for it.

The crossbow in his hand clicked as he fired. The hook whistled, and Roman took a moment to appreciate the time and money he had spent to find a rope that would blend into the night sky. He stayed as still as possible so that he wouldn’t throw off the flight of the grappling hook.

The hook and his grin clicked into place. He tugged on the rope, checking to make sure that it was truly secure. His heart raced as he planted his feet. His gloves slide across the rope, and Roman couldn’t help the wildness that slipped into his expression.

He lived for moments like these.

The adrenaline raced through his veins. The high of breaking the law; the absolute freedom in doing whatever the hell he wanted. The ability to overcome any challenge that stood in his way. There wasn’t anything Roman would choose over it. Not even the friendship Logan offered would stop him. There was just no way it could stand up to the feeling of flight and adventure of Roman’s lifestyle.

He let his crossbow drop and anchored his end of the rope to the rooftop. His hands were steady as he reached for the pulleys he needed to attach. Roman clicked them on and pulled on them. He’d rather not fall from a measly eighteen-floor height when he’d scaled far higher skyscrapers than that. Roman smirked as he craned to look upwards.

Getting the blueprints? A few dates with one of Mr. Janius’ employees (wonderful guy in bed!), some death threats, and some delicious photographs to keep as souvenirs. Or to release to the press, he didn’t mind either way, although it would be a shame that people wouldn’t see his face. The camera loved him!

Roman clicked himself to the rope attached to the pulley and held the handlebars until his gloves creaked with the strain. Now, the building he stood on top of? Nigh impossible! Employees around the clock and security cameras off the top of the line. He had to call in a few favors to break into it. Fortunately, this building had art pieces of its own and his good friends (read: hackers) believed it was the very thing he chased after. Even if he wasn’t entirely happy about forking over a significant amount of his money for it.

At least _Logan_ didn’t charge him anything! A better friend than they could ever be. Roman took in a breath as his finger hovered on the button to take him up. Nerves twisted and flopped in his stomach. Oh, Logan would kill him if he knew about this.

Roman didn’t realize how hard it was to plan a second heist to throw Logan off his trail. Some building downtown with enough jewelry to choke a dragon. A few ‘forgotten’ blueprints was more than enough to send the detective on the case. One thing Logan had gotten right, the heist was tonight, but he didn’t know where.

Once Logan got his fair share of breaking a sex trafficking ring in the building’s basement, and with no stolen jewelry. The jig would be up. Roman swallowed, he could just say he was sick? And skipped out on his own heist? Roman shook his head, he couldn’t worry about Logan now, not when he could taste victory so close.

Roman muttered a brief prayer and turned the pulley on. The pulley whirled, a quiet hum in the dead of night, and the wind whistled through Roman’s hair. He slid smoothly up the line, flying over the well-kept grounds. Roman dangled from his harness as it came to a stop inches from the tower. Only a  from the balcony above. The only flaw in the tower’s grand design.

Roman grinned, “If you could only see me now, brainiac.”

He reached out, planting his hands on the brick walls. Light from a window shone from his left. He couldn’t quite make out the best places for handholds on his climb but he wasn’t known as the best for nothing. His feet scrambled against the wall before he managed to wedge them into a hole.

He let out a careful breath and reached for his harness. He wouldn’t unclip himself all the way, not when there was a slim chance he could fall, but he would let out the slack on the line. He froze at the high whine that pierced the silence.

The golden glow of the window flashed into a harsh red. Roman flinched, his heart jumping to his throat. An alarm? Which one had he set off?! He shook himself. That didn’t matter now. He needed to get out of there.

He leaned back to kick off the wall but paused as he caught sight of the balcony above him.

It would be smartest to cut his losses now. Security was a bitch and Logan would tear him apart to shreds for this attempt. He wouldn’t get another one. His hand hovered over the pulley, and in a swift decisive move, he unclipped his harness. He clawed at his chest to take it off and tried not to think about the way his body swung over the drop. The fingers of his hand still clinging to the wall ached from the pull of his weight.

Roman sucked in a deep breath and threw his whole back into the force of his swing. The alarm echoed through his ears as glass shattered and his harness went flying through the window. He cursed the loss of his gear, but he was so _close_. His gloves would keep from fingerprints being found on them, and it wasn’t like anyone other than Logan would identify it as his on sight.

Homemade gear made him so much harder to track after all.

He used the momentum of his swing to reach for the next weak point in the wall. He breathed heavily as he climbed, moving as fast as he dared. His feet scraped against the wall as he struggled to find places to put them, simply pressing them against the brick to propel himself up higher half the time.

Shouts drifted from the window he had broken, and Roman couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face. Let them try and catch him now! They’d think he was on that floor and Roman would be free to reach his blind spot.

His hand clamped around the balcony railing, and he swung himself upwards. He flipped over the edge and took a moment to simply breathe. The solid ground against his feet was a relief he’d never voice aloud. His eyes scanned the area for dangers, a crease growing between them as he caught sight of a set of paints simply laying out.

Roman suck in a sharp breath at the curtains on the glass covered door and cursed.

Had he gotten the room wrong? Impossible, the blueprints he had stolen were dated for only a few months ago. There was no way they had time to renovate to this extent.

Roman inched forward, stepping over the half-finished canvas on the ground. A studio of some sort then. A guest room? Roman slid the glass door open. He pulled back the curtains. His breath caught as his eyes met the deepest shade of blue he had ever seen.

Roman fell in love _instantly_.

Oh, such gorgeous freckles! Soft brown curls framing his rapidly paling face. Roman took another step inside. It appeared to be the man’s bedroom with the bed in one corner and a closet on the other. He looked around and whistled. He’s never seen a bedroom look straight out of a fancy magazine before. Damn.

Roman winced as he heard the distant alarms from far below. Well, enough of that! He turned around to click the glass doors shut. The sound cut off. Thank god, he hated that shrill pitch that made him want to claw his own ears off. Roman took a breath and put his best charming and dazzling smile. Time to impress the love of his life!

Roman turned around and yelped at the man standing right next to him.

“Well hello there, gorgeous,” Roman smirked as the man reddened, “I came in through the window, dreadful etiquette I know!”

The man blinked.

“You know, like from Heathers?” Roman said, then sighed at the blank expression, “Never mind that! I simply have to know your name! Please?” The man fidgeted but didn’t stop his wide-eyed stare at Roman, “Oh, how rude of me, my name is Roman! There, now you know.”

“...Patton,” Patton whispered.

Roman’s eyes sparkled at Patton’s adorably low voice, “My god, Patton, you’re the most handsome man I ever met! Although I wished we met in better circumstances.”

“You came in through my window,” Patton said, his voice wobbled with fear, “Ho-how did you get here?”

Roman winced, “Yeah about that. I admit it’s not the most romantic of meetings, or maybe it is? No, wait it’s romantic later on in a relationship. My apologies.”

He swept into a dramatic bow, trying to resist the urge to pull his beanie off for effect. He glanced up at Patton and blinked. The surprise on Patton’s face felt off, and Roman racked his brain for what could have caused it now. He straightened from the bow and shifted awkwardly.

He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

“Perhaps I should come back later? What time works best for you? Please don’t say neve-”

Roman’s mouth slammed shut at the sound of footsteps approaching the room.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he cursed, spinning on his heel back towards the balcony. If he hurried, he could still make it in time to climb somewhere he wouldn’t be caught. If he got caught he couldn’t be able to visit Patton again! His heart stopped as a hand clamped around his wrist and dragged him in a different direction.

“What the hell?” he yelped as Patton shoved him towards the closet.

Roman blinked as found himself surrounded by some of the nicest clothes he had ever seen. Silk brushed against his arms as Patton’s lips pursed. Patton lifted a hand to his lips, and Roman bit back a squeal at how adorable the sight was.

“Stay quiet!” Patton whispered forcefully. “Stay here and-”

He cut off and slammed the door shut, leaving Roman to flinch back from the sudden darkness. He held his breath as Patton’s footsteps retreated, mixing with the creak of the door opening. His heart pounded in his ears. He shifted forward, wincing as two of the hangers around him clinked together.

“Father!” Patton cried out, and Roman’s eyes widened.

“My dear Patton,” an oily voice replied, wait that couldn’t be-- “Someone tried to get into my tower. Have you seen anyone?’

Roman researched Mr. Janius, as par the course when planning heists, and he had listened to the many interviews of the man. Knew his voice, his face, it _had_ to be him! Oh fuck, if Patton gave him up, he was _so dead._ Logan wouldn’t even be able to identify his remains. Something rustled as Mr. Janius stalked around the room.

“No, Father.” Patton said.

Roman didn’t dare to breathe. He froze as a shadow darkened the thin line of light between the closet doors. The handle rattled as Roman wrote up his own eulogy. One of his few regrets would have to be that he didn’t take Patton out on a date. Even if his father had more cruelty in a pinky than the whole of the top ten in the FBI’s most wanted list.

“Will you be staying even if you don’t find them?” Patton blurted out, and the rattling of the handle paused. Silence hung for a heartbeat. Roman couldn’t breathe. “You haven’t visited in so long and I-”

“Patton,” Mr. Janius cut him off. “Do I look like I have time for that? You may not be smart but I would have hoped that you know now of all times is not for silly questions. This thief could be after you, or our artworks.”

Roman inched closer to the closet doors, wanting to be ready to run if Mr. Janius did throw them open. He’d only have one shot. He peered through the crack in the door. He caught a quick glimpse of Patton fiddling with the cardigan around his shoulders before Mr. Janius’ back blocked his view.

“...you’re right of course Father,” Patton murmured, “I’m sorry. I just-”

Patton fell silent once more. Janius took a step forward and Roman breathed as the man left the closet behind. He had a chance now. Logan wouldn’t have to be mailed his will. Yes!

“You just thought you knew better than me,” Mr. Janius said softly. He sighed. “You know better than that Patton. All I want is to keep you safe.” Roman peeked through the crack again to see Mr. Janius rub Patton’s cheek tenderly with a thumb, “Is that so awful?”

Patton’s eyes flickered away, “No, Father. I’ll see you on Friday, then?”

Mr. Janius ruffled Patton’s hair, “Of course, love.”

Mr. Janius left with nothing more than a loud click. He locked the door behind him. Roman shuddered out a breath as he sat in the closet. He didn’t want to know what sort of wrath he’d evoke from a papa bear like Mr. Janius if he knew what sort of thoughts he had about Patton already. The closet doors swung open and his breath died, such beauty stupefied him. Roman couldn’t help it!

“Wow…” Roman breathed, “You’re positively sublime, do you have me bewitched or something? Cause I’m under your spell. Or I could be under you?”

“What?” Patton said, tilting his head, then shook away his confusion, “Father left, but I don’t know when he’ll be back. You have to leave as soon as you can.”

Roman’s heart shattered to the floor as he realized Patton was simply too innocent to catch his insinuations, “Thank you, no really, I do appreciate it.”

Roman stepped out of the closet and stretched until his bones popped. Patton’s eyes flickered between the door and him. Roman felt like a teenager again, sneaking into some strange boy’s room, and avoiding the parents’ in the process. He bent down and picked up Patton’s hand and kissed his knuckles.

“If there’s anything I can show my gratitude..” Roman whispered as he looked up at Patton’s solid red blush, “I’d be more than welcome to do it.”

“A-ah, well, I guess,” Patton stuttered as Roman winked, “I do get pretty lonely. Maybe you can come visit me?”

Roman stood up with a smirk, “Of course, it would be my greatest pleasure. When may I expect to see you again?”

Patton twined his fingers through Roman’s as he looked up with a shy smile, “How about same time next week?”

“I’d be honored.” Roman agreed with a giddy grin. He hadn’t stolen any art, but perhaps, he had been given the chance to steal something worth even more than that. He squeezed Patton’s hand gently before disentangling himself. He let his fingers drag across Patton’s palm. “Next week then, dearest Patton.”

He paused at the door. Wait. Roman felt his face flush in embarrassment. He had no idea of how he was going to get down. He hesitated, not wanting to ruin his perfect exit. He wanted to win Patton over after all! Roman opened the glass doors with a flourish and gently stepped across the balcony to lean over the edge. He couldn’t jump down.

Not unless he wanted to die.

And he rather had taken Patton on a date before dying. Then he lived his life to the fullest. Other heists be damned. Roman calculated the distance down, if he only got closer, then he would have lesser chances of dying.

He could climb down but he didn’t know if he could do it again. His fingers still stung from the strain on the way up. And he rather not overstay his welcome like some uncivilized guest.

“Do...do you need help?” Patton asked as Roman whirled around, “I don’t know how you got here, but I can try?”

Roman’s chest warmed with fuzzy feelings, “I hate to ask anything of you, but I may need your bedsheets. Unfortunately not to sleep on them.”

Patton scrunched his cute high brow nose from the doorway, “Then what for?”

* * *

Roman held his breath as he swung from the end of the bedsheets. He didn’t know how long they would hold but they brought him close enough that he could jump for the remains of his zip-line. He closed his eyes and pictured Patton’s bright eyes, his adorable cheeks, the softness of his palms.

It would only be a week until Roman was him again, but what a painful week it would be.

Love felt just like holding a stolen jewel in his hands.

Roman opened his eyes again. He needed to get ready. Patton deserved only the best and Roman would need all the time he could get to prepare for that. He took a deep breath-

and jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman is madly in love lmao, he's a total goner rip
> 
> gosh I can't wait for the next chapter!! Next time we'll see Virgil and guess who he is in this AU :P
> 
> leave some lovely kudos and comments for the adorkable Royality Tangled/Rapunzel AU :D  
> \-- puma


End file.
